Bruises
by Super-Dog11
Summary: Naruto has to take daily abuse by...everyone. His parents, his teachers, his peers. The world is against him. And it all was because of Sasuke. But little did the Uchiha know how bad Naruto really had it. SasuNaru Abused!Naruto Abusive!Sas, Nej, and Chou.
1. Chapter 1

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in._

_But, we feel like we do, when we make fun of him._

'_Cause you want to belong, do you go along?_

'_Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong._

_It's not like you hate him, or you want him to die._

_But, maybe he goes home, and thinks of suicide._

_Or comes back to school with a gun by his side._

_Any kindness from you might've saved his life…_

I pressed my shoulder harder into the wall as I walked/ran to my next class. Sure, it hurt like hell, but if I even dared to walk in the hallway traffic, I'd meet the floor a lot sooner than I usually did. I clutched my books to my chest, and ducked around someone who stood at their locker. My heart lifted at the sight of Kakashi-sensei's class. I had managed to make it to a class without landing flat on my face. What a nice change.

I was almost there when—

A foot hooked around my ankle, and jerked upwards, making me lose all sense of balance, and fall to the hard floor. My books and papers scattered everywhere, and were quickly destroyed by the onslaught of unknowing yet knowing feet.

"Watch where you're going, faggot." I knew that voice. It belonged to my constant, day-to-day tormentor, Sasuke Uchiha. He was number one around here; everyone wanted him or wanted to be him. Ebony hair, onyx eyes, pale, flawless skin. Not to mention extremely handsome and muscular.

I bowed my head, letting my blonde bangs shadow my tanned, scarred face as I gathered up my discarded books.

"Hey there, fag." A swift, sharp kick landed on my bruised ribs. I screwed my eyes shut. Great. Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke's second in command. My gathering became much quicker. And then, of course, my hands were stepped on. Several times.

"Oi, Sasuke, you coming to the game?" Neji leaned on the wall next to me. I could feel his pupiless eyes on me.

"'Course, wouldn't miss it."

"What about you, fag? You coming to watch the boys get hot and sweaty? You get off on that, don't you?" Another kick to my ribs. Another wince. God, when was the late bell going to ring.

I grabbed the last sheet of paper, and then pressed the stack of books to my chest and stood up. I bowed my head in front of Sasuke who stood in my way. I could feel warm, thick liquid rolling down the back of my hand. Blood. It must have gotten cut by someone's shoes.

"M-May I get passed?" My voice was soft and quiet, scared. Sasuke sneered, before stepping aside.

"Better get that hand bandaged, fag. You won't be able to give your clients hand jobs with that injury. Oh, wait; you still have your mouth." Neji chuckled at Sasuke's 'quick-witted' remark.

I pressed the books deeper into my thin chest, before running off, my face a dark crimson color.

Couldn't I just get a break?

**(Fact: ****It is estimated that 160,000 children miss school every day due to fear of attack or intimidation by other students)**

I tried to ignore the gnawing feeling of hunger in my stomach. I truly did, but everywhere I looked, all I saw was eating, eating, and more eating. Ugh, I really needed to stop sitting in the cafeteria. I was seated in the back of the cafeteria, in the dark corner at the rotted table that no one like. Oddly, I could relate to this table.

I laid my head down on the rough wood, and closed my sore eyes. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night, and that test in Kakashi-sensei's class had not helped the pounding headache in the base of my skull. I was pretty close to sleep, when a thick hand came slamming down in front of my nose.

"Hey, Faggy! Why don't you tell these ladies how much of an idiot you are, eh?" I looked up to meet the cruel eyes of Chouji. I sighed, and looked over to the two girls that accompied him. One had bubblegum pink hair, and the other was a blonde.

I trained my eyes down on a crack in the table, my face flushed. Chouji loved to embarrass me infront of the opposite sex. It was like he was trying to rub in the fact that I would never get a girl.

His meaty hands grabbed my hair and jerked me up to meet their awaiting eyes. Both of them looked slightly uncomfortable.

Then, very softly, I whispered those words I had begun to say several times a day with Chouji around. "I'm dumb, I'm stupid. No one likes me, I can't count, I can't spell. I wonder why my mother even had me." Both of them looked taken aback. I dropped my head down back on the table in humiliation when Chouji released me.

"Good fag," He snickered. Two high pitched giggles joined him before they both walked off to the 'popular' table. Of course, that meant the table with Sasuke. I could feel his jeering eyes on me. That's it, I couldn't take.

I leapt up, and ran straight out of the cafeteria as fast as I could. Well, I would've gone as fast as I could if not Neji had tripped me, and Sai 'accidently' dumped his tray of hot soup on my head. And that's when I ran out of that hellhole, and left behind my laughing peers.

**(Fact: American schools harbor approximately 2.1 million bullies and 2.7 million of their victims.)**

The next day I didn't go to any of my classes. I checked in at homeroom, and then just stayed up on the roof all day. I couldn't take any more of this humiliation. Why did they hate me so much? Was I just so god damn ugly that no one could ever love? Sobs ripped their way out of my chest, and I curled my knees up to my chest.

After I had ran out, I didn't go home. I went to the one place that I didn't have to fear of being caught. The park. Everyone in my grade were too old for it, and the place I stayed was deeper in, secluded my trees.

Plus, I couldn't go home. If I did, I would have to face my parents. The screaming, the yelling. My mom sipping her beer, while she ignores me, and then my dad beating me into next week. No, couldn't wasn't the right word.

I didn't _want_ to go home. Not now, not ever. I didn't want to face the abuse at school and at home.

_Heroes are made when you make a choice…_

_You could be a hero,_

_Heroes do what's right,_

_You could be a hero, you might save a life._

_You could be a hero, you could join the fight._

_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note to everyone: Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me and my best friend! Okay, so the song that inspired this entire Fanfiction was Hero by Superchick. And I had to modify the lyrics to make it fit Naruto more. **

**I had to change the 'she's' to 'he's'.**

**I'm sorry if you don't like that. :[**

**Warning!: cursing, cutting, suicidal thoughts, and medication abuse. This chapter is a lot deeper than the one before. **

**Btw, I highly recommend this song for anyone who is dealing with abuse of any kind, or even for someone who is witnessing abuse, and doesn't know what to do. I hope it helps!**

**Enjoy!**

_No one talks to him, he feels so alone._

_He's in too much pain to survive on his own._

_The hurt he can't handle overflows to a knife._

_He writes on her arm, wants to give up his life._

_Each day he goes on is a day that he's brave._

_Fighting the lie that giving up is the way._

_Each moment of courage her own life he see's._

_When he throws the pills out, a hero is made…_

Naruto ran a shaking hand through his unkempt hair. His breath was coming out in short, raspy breaths as he dropped the pink stained blade onto the swirling shower floor. The water flushed red, then diluted to the same color as the knife, before rushing down the drain. Naruto leaned backwards, letting the blood roll from his gaping wound on the inside of his wrist. The incise was small, but deep enough to bring a good amount of blood.

The world tilted slightly in front of Naruto's eyes, and almost in a trance, the small, fragile boy let his head roll along with the spinning reality. He sighed, letting his dreams and sorrowful happiness overtake him. It was like a drug, cutting. Naruto knew it was wrong, he knew that one day, he might cut too deep and never wake up from the fuzzy darkness, but he couldn't help himself. It brought a sudden burst of happiness that he rarely got to feel in real life.

In his world, everything was right, no one shunned him, he had a loving family, he would hold someone dear close to him at night, and he would everyday wake up to that same dream. But of course, this was inside of Naruto's head so knew it wasn't true. It would never be true. But, like so many times before, Naruto wished he could just cut, and then never wake up from his fantasy.

The blond sighed once more, before pushing himself upwards and turned off the running shower. The water had begun to run cold long ago, but Naruto had been so lost up in cutting, he hadn't noticed. He pushed open the door, and shuffled over to the cabinet that held all of his towels. Naruto pulled the fluffy white towel, and, with his unscathed hand, wrapped it around loosely around his middle. His injured wrist had faded into a dull throb of pain. He ignored it, of course. Naruto opened his medication cabinet, and pulled out a small white pills bottle. He stared at it as if was far away, and wasn't really there. And then he popped off the top, and downed six pills. He then turned to his dresser to find some clothes.

Once Naruto was dressed, and his sliced wrist wrapped thickly in gauze, the small boy wandered over to the sink for his daily vomit. It became a routine. Come home from school, cut, vomit, eat, then sleep it all off until morning where he would start all over again. Naruto had scars that ran all along his arms, vicious reminders of the past three years of cutting and slashing. He also had some on his legs, but he enjoyed it more where he didn't have to sit awkwardly to watch the blood file out.

The vomiting came and went, and soon, Naruto was fast asleep, his broken body resting.

**Naruto's POV**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the aching in my wrist. I glanced down at my gauze-wrapped wrist, and winced at the pink staining that had bled through. I would have to re-wrap it before I went to school.

Gently, I unwound the gauze, and held my wrist up for inspection. The cut was dark, and inflamed, the torn flesh naked and red. It was pretty nasty. I dug around in my desk drawer, and pulled out my ever-dwindling supplies of medical care. I tightened the gauze one last time, before heading over to my closet to grab the torn and worn out clothes that I wore every day.

I managed to pull them on without disturbing my cut too much, but I still sucked in a quick breath whenever I did. I glanced over at my clock. The numbers 6:34 blinked in bright neon green on the cracked screen, and I breathed out a sigh of relief. There was no way on heaven or earth my parents would be up by now.

I grabbed my book bag, and shoved its regular contents inside, which consisted of a pencil case, books, three notebooks, and a pencil sharpener. Nothing too exciting, I hoped.

Not too exciting that Sasuke and his 'gang' would try to dump all of my stuff on the pavement again.

**(Fact: 85% of girls and 76% of boys have been sexually harassed in some form and only 18% of those incidents were perpetrated by adults**.**)**

There is one period that I absolutely hate. No, I mean despised. Sure, I dislike all of my other classes, since every time I answer and get it wrong, I hear the snickers of class. They all thought I was an idiot, but whatever.

Anyways, the most tormenting period of the day was actually quite easy. P.E. It was horrible. Why? Because every time I undressed, people would yell out those constant words.

"_Don't look, fagget!"_

"_I see that bulge!"_

"_Stop inching for your lube!"_

And then I would look like I was about to cry, and they'd just laugh. But the worst thing was the _feeling._ The feeling that every time my heart pumped, it felt like it was pumping ice through my veins, and halfway through, it would freeze up, leaving my fingers and toes numb. It hurt, above all. Everything hurt.

But, today was…different. People seemed extra sadistic. I don't know what it was. Maybe something was eating them up on the inside? But I got my answer when a kid yelled out in the dressing room.

"_You're gonna get it today, fagget!"_

My heart spasmed, and then began to pump faster. But the problem was that the ice in my veins wasn't moving, and I could begin to feel it piling up. The numbing spread to my arms, and then to my chest. I was absolutely terrified.

I whirled around, still in my school clothes, and bolted. I was halfway out of the gym door, when a hand grabbed the scruff of my neck, and dragged me behind the gym. I didn't have to know who those meaty, thick fingers belonged to. Chouji.

Sasuke and Neji were waiting at the back, leaning against an open dumpster. Crap, crap, crap. They both grinned at the sight of me, and sauntered over. And the beating began.

A fist smashed my face to the side, and another curled into my stomach. Chouji shoved my to the ground, stomped on my back. I screwed my eyes close, and breathed in sharply. They, literally, pounded me into the ground, before I felt large hands pick me up, and carry me over to the dumpster. Sasuke, grinning his sadistic, grin tossed me carelessly, probably thinking that I would whack just my knees on the side. But Neji must've thought the same thing, since he let go, and Chouji was left to send most of the strength to send me flying into the dumpster. But, I didn't go flying.

A sickening crack echoed around the walls as my head slammed onto the rigid side, and my arm sliced open on the torn metal. The laughter outside of the garbage can instantly ceased. Blood was rolling down my forehead, and oozed from my arm. The arm I had cut just last night.

Darkness began to fade in as if the sunset was being sped up. But when I looked up, I met dark, wide, obsidian eyes, and then I slipped into the night.

**Okay, sorry it's rushed! I hoped you liked it! I know the fight scene wasn't the best, but I'm not good at violence. **** Alright, have a nice life, I guess!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Little Mikey-Dee was the one in class  
Who everyday got brutally harassed  
This went on for years  
Till he decided that never again would he shed another tear  
So he walked through the door  
And grabbed the .44 out of his father's dresser drawer  
He said 'I can't take life no more'  
And like that a life can be lost  
_

Sasuke Uchiha was the type of person to keep cool, relaxed, and the one to smirk at anyone else's screws ups, knowing that he could always do better. He was the type of man who could look down on others, and know they wouldn't rebel. In some ways, he was the king of the school. Girls hung off his every word, guys wanted to hang with him. Everything was his. He even ruled over the teachers, leaving them powerless with everyone already on his side. The school was his kingdom, and he was the king. And no one wanted to challenge that.

Like his entire family, he was shockingly beautiful for a man. His face and body chiseled and stern, his skin pale, and dark, silky hair made the girls swoon and the boys envy him. He rarely smiled, if ever, but no one didn't seem to notice. They were all for his looks as they were, and nobody wanted to push that. Sasuke was elegant and strong, never making a false move or a mistake. And he never thought he would.

But the day he decided to pick on the new blonde kid was probably the worst mistake he could've made for someone as perfect as he was.

It was a normal day like any other, except now the empty seat in the corner that was usually abandoned was now occupied by a small, ragged looking blonde boy. At first, Sasuke honestly thought he was a she, with his round face and stunning cobalt eyes framed by dark eyelashes. But his shirt didn't bunch up on the breasts that all the girls had, but was instead straight, not hugging any curves or fatness. He had tanned skin and sunny blonde hair, even if it was a little dirty. He was what people would call a pretty or even adorable boy, the only flaw being scars on his cheeks that reminded Sasuke of a fox. He was slumped over in his chair, eyes trained on the cracks on the desk.

The teacher had walked in, discussed their subject today, and then turned to the blond boy. "Everyone, this is Naruto Uzumaki, he's the new student."

And then Sasuke said the first word that came to his head. Because he knew if he didn't say anything, he wouldn't have been able to establish his rule over the new boy or even his peers.

"Fag." It was a simple word. Only three letters long, and one syllable. It wasn't even that loud. But loud enough for everyone to pick up on, and take to heart. And Sasuke was the reason.

He was the reason Naruto was shoved into walls, tripped, punched, kicked, teased, and mocked. Sasuke would have just left him alone like he usually did with all of the other new kids, but this wasn't a usual case. He had said mean things to everyone, but they didn't really bully each other over it. Not like this anyway. So Sasuke had to do something.

And it wasn't the right thing either.

Sasuke didn't know how long the abusing of the blonde went on, and to be honest he didn't care. It helped him in a way. It helped him get rid of the stress of being on top, of being strong and beautiful. Sasuke wasn't going to do anything that fatally hurt the boy. He was too smart for that. A punch on the side to leave a bruise, a thump to the head to leave a knot. He played it out like a game, and currently, he was winning.

But he never thought he would do this.

Sasuke Uchiha, king of the school, was standing beside of a dumpster, staring down at the unconscious body of Naruto Uzumaki. Blood was flowing from the cut on his head where it had smashed against the sharp, rusted edge of the dumpster. Blood was also sleeping through the clothes on his arm, the blood freshest by his wrist, but Sasuke couldn't recall Naruto injuring that part of his body.

Chouji was trembling and shaking as he stared down at the boy. "O-Oh man… what are we going to do guys? H-He's not moving! _He's not moving!"_

Neji punched his shoulder fiercely. "Shut up! Someone will hear us!" Chouji clamped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide with terror and guilt.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. Should he go get the nurse? But then questions would arouse and he really didn't want to answer them. He could always just go get some medical equipment of his own, and tend to the blonde himself. But then there was the possibility of Naruto waking up. How was he going to explain his actions then?

Everything was jumbled up. Thoughts swirled and danced in his already confused head. What was he going to do? What was he—

There was a small little moan that echoed out of the dumpster. A little bit of rustling followed afterwards, and then small whimper.

And then Sasuke did the only thing that suddenly became clear through the disarray in his mind.

He turned on his heel, and ran as fast as it was humanly possible.

**(Fact: One in seven students is either a bully or victim.)**

**Naruto's POV**

I ached everywhere. My head was throbbing along with my erratic heart, along with the reopened cut on my arm. I groggily stared up at the dimming sky. Stars were slowly beginning to shine, a white speck of light against the dark sky. I let my eyes flutter shut.

Why? Why me? Why was it just me who had to get all of the crap from the world? I had never done anything wrong. I was quiet, and even kind, by no one seemed to care about that. It was all about Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.

Anger flared inside me, bringing along with it frustrated tears that dribbled down my cheeks. What made Sasuke Uchiha so high and mighty? He was a coward, if anything. He was the farthest thing from a king. King's were meant to take care of their subjects, and be one to run to in time of need. Sasuke was no king. He had the looks for it, and had enough followers, but he would never be truly a king. Not respectfully anyway.

The sky was a dark purple when I finally decided to push myself up into a sitting position. Nausea arose in my throat, and bile burned my mouth. I leaned heavily against the dumpster's wall, before I pushed myself shakily up, cradling my arm against my chest. I swung a leg over the edge of the dumpster, and was going to carefully let myself down, when my shoe got caught in a hole, and I crashed to the ground below. I sighed.

Couldn't I just get a break already?

**(Fact: Boys are much more prone to commit suicide than girls.)**

I was too tired to repeat my daily routine that night. Instead I collapsed onto my bed, curling up tightly with my pillow. Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought of waking up tomorrow and facing the abuse once again. Sobs built up in my chest, but never made out of my throat. They bubbled up and down as I tried to keep them down. I shouldn't cry. People had it worse than me. People didn't have a home like I did. I screwed my eyes shut.

I didn't deserve to cry right now.

_But this ain't even about that  
All of us just sat back and watched it happen  
Thinking its not our responsibility  
To solve a problem that isn't even about me  
This is our problem.  
This is just one of the daily scenarios  
In which we choose to close our eyes  
Instead of doing the right thing_

**I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ditch you guys! And nothing happened to my buddy or me! We were just really busy and such. I hope you guys are having a great day/night!~~~~ **

**Thank you so much for the review! All of you are so nice to my buddy and I! I'm glad that you say this story will help somebody! It means a lot to me!**

**Bye!~~~ I love you 3 Creeper much? O_o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! :D Sorry, for the long wait 'n all, but I made this chapter extra long for you guys. Okay, first off, I need to let you guys know something**

**ONE: Since the Hero song is pretty much running out, I am going to be putting up Be-Yourself Quotes. They will be at the beginning and of the chapters. I hope you enjoy them… :D**

**SECOND: This one's a warning, so… WARNING!: This chappy contains physical child abuse, a rundown Naru, an OOC Sasuke, and some pretty angsty angst. You have been warned! (Also, I don't own Naruto~~~!)**

**TRES: I am also, probably, maybe, going to start up another SasuNaru story, I have an idea, but I'm going to wait until I update this story a few times before I bombshell you guys with another story. ^_^**

** -Sighs- I love you guys –Insert sappy heart here- **

**Please, enjoy! Next chapter, I might do shoutouts to all of my reviewrs~~~! –Sprays you with magical rainbow hearts- **

_If God had wanted me otherwise, He would have created me otherwise. ~Johann von Goethe_

**Naruto POV - 3rd Person **

The small blonde boy stirred on the poor example of a mattress. If anything, it was more of steel springs covered in a very thin, worn strip of cloth. The tattered blanket slipped off of the restless blonde, falling to the plain, cement floor. The boy's visible skin was streaked with grime and dirt, the clothes that he wore not any better. But there were two visible clean paths down his cheeks that originated underneath his closed eyelids.

And then, with a loud, obnoxious groan, Naruto sat up. He scrubbed at his puffy eyes, and almost threw up at the stench that seemed to be intoxicating with every breath he took. Frantically, he darted out of bed, but not before he glanced at his clock. 5:23 A.M. He had time to take a shower, get dressed, and slip away before his… "parents" came home.

To be honest, they weren't even his parents. He didn't know his real parents, but his foster ones were probably the farthest thing from a caring guardian, or even human being for that fact. They were cruel, jeering at the boy's misfortunes and mistakes. They forced him to clean up after their drunken stupors, and sometimes, even blamed him for the mess, they were so drunk. That was why Naruto barely even came home. He couldn't stand seeing the people who were supposed to take care of him, barely even able to care of themselves.

That, and they had self-esteem issues. The father was the roughest, picking up Naruto and shoving him into the wall. His favorite was tripping him in the hallways, and landing a fist to his gut. It was so unexpected that the man would often sneer at the expression on Naruto's face. He kicked, punched, tripped, tossed, and beat the boy until the point where Naruto could barely lift his chest to take a breath. And the mother would just watch, leaning in the doorway, an alcoholic beverage in one hand, the other holding her stomach. Her eyes were indifferent, uncaring. They were cold and cruel.

Naruto was forced to live in the basement, which was a square room with a lone bathroom attached. It was just the basics, but the basics Naruto desperately needed. The room was all to Naruto. His guardians didn't even dare to step in there.

Naruto sighed, and switched off the water, which had begun to run cold, and touched his forehead gingerly. The water had helped the cut, but it had begun throbbing when Naruto had begun to gently washing it, scared it might be infected. He had been expecting a headache, but he hadn't gotten one yet. He would probably take some Advil just in case anyways. The gash on his arm had deepened from hitting the dumpster's side, but it wasn't as bad as he had thought it was.

The blond boy frowned as he thought of the incidents that had occurred. What cowards. They were just cowards that thought they were the almighty kings or something. And that damn Uchiha. His smirk, his cruel eyes, all of it. Naruto wanted to hate him. He really did. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't hate any of them. What if they had problems, like most of the teachers told their students, and needed to blow some steam out.

_But why did it have to be me? I never did anything wrong._

Naruto pulled on an orange hoodie and jeans, slipped on his threadbare shoes, and headed upstairs. He had suspected his parents were still out drinking like they always were at this time. And that was why he was stunned when a fist connected with his jaw, sending him spinning. Fear gripped his heart in its claws, as a tall shadow loomed over him. They were home.

A blow landed on the side of Naruto's face, while another curled into his stomach. The breath whooshed out of the boy's lungs painfully, and he would've cried out, if not for the lack of air. A heavy boot landed on the base of his spine, withdrawed, and then thunked against his side several times.

"You thought you could sneak past me, huh? You ain't gettin' past me boy! I got dem eyes of those hawks, y'hear?" The boot returned to Naruto's back, and a rough hand grabbed his hair, and slammed it against the wall. Tears slid down his cheeks, as he tried to fill his lungs. And then, with a snarl, the rough hand pounded the side of his face, and then he was gone, slurring and stumbling off.

Naruto sobbed, and clutched his pained stomach. He felt bile well up in the back of his throat, and coughed. He could've sworn they would've been gone today.

Naruto could already tell how this day was going to go.

**3****rd**** person POV – Sasuke **

Sasuke couldn't take his onyx eyes off of the classroom door. He couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat, and then jerking heavily whenever someone opened the door. The relief that followed afterward was almost painful when the person was not the blond headed victim that he had ditched yesterday. Sasuke sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. A headache was slowly making its self known in the corners of his mind. He glanced over to his partners-in-crime, wondering how they were holding out.

Chouji had his head down, and was rubbing his temples with trembling fingers. Sasuke had caught a glimpse of his face earlier today, and it had not been a pretty sight. Purple was smudged underneath his hollow eyes, and his bottom lip raw from his nervous chewing. And, quite shockingly, he did not have a bag of potato chips occupying his hand.

As for Neji, he was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke couldn't help but be a little shocked at his partner's actions. He had expected Neji to at least show up to school, and wouldn't have been surprised if the long-haired boy was dressed neatly and act as if nothing happened. It was simply Neji's personality. Yet the ponytailed man had yet to show up.

Sasuke dropped his head into his hands. God, the _guilt._ All night, the raven had tossed and turned, the vivid image of the blonde lying deathly still with a trail of blood dribbling from his head was seared into his brain. And the small, weak whimper that had echoed out from the depths of the dumpster, it had sounded more like a scream if anything else, was on constant repeat in his head. It was eating him up from the inside out, and there was nothing the raven could do.

To be honest, he had always felt a small pang of guilt whenever he mocked the boy, but it was constantly pushed to the side, seemingly to disappear in thin air of his ego. But the Uchiha was overwhelmed now. This guilt couldn't be pushed to the side. It was firmly clutching to his constricting heart, the razor tipped claws sinking into the fleshy tissue, which provided a wonderful grip. It was sinking its teeth into his stomach, making it churn and turn guiltily.

Sasuke chewed down on his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth mercilessly. What was he going to do? What if his family found out? No doubt his father would punish him, but Sasuke didn't really care about that. What about his mother? His mother was always cooing over the youngest Uchiha, her motherly instincts at full blast 24/7. What would she think if she found out her "little baby" was pummeling a kid that didn't even deserve it every day? Sasuke ran his hands down his face, dragging the skin out. He didn't even want to think of how his brother would react.

When the raven finally lifted his head, he was startled to find out class had already begun. Everyone was currently writing something down as the teacher walked and talked, deep into session of teaching. Sasuke bit back his groan, and allowed his head to sink onto the cold surface of his desk. He might as well as get some rest.

**3****rd**** Person POV – Naruto**

The petite blond boy slumped against the stall's door for support. He'd made it to school, but terribly late. Everyone was in the middle of 2nd period, and Naruto would have to wait 'till the bell rang. Naruto slid down the door, and curled his legs to his chest, gasping in pain when his stomach clenched. He rested his blond head against his knees, and screwed his eyes shut.

After his "dad" had pummeled him into the next few years, he had managed to stand up and walk shakily to school. It had hurt like hell, and many times along the way, the blond almost gave up, but he still pushed on until he entered the school facility.

Naruto gingerly touched a tender spot on his head, and whimpered when it shot a cold sting of pain throughout his brain. He had several lumps on his head that throbbed along with his heart, two black eyes that had gruesome swollen bags adoring underneath his swollen eyes, a split lip accompanied by a large bruise spread across the his right cheekbone. Bruises that took the shape of fingers embroided his neck, and a huge dark bruise the size of a fist was laid across the boy's collarbone.

Underneath his shirt, his body was much worse. His chest was covered in black, purple, red, and even slightly yellow marks from his foster dad's boots. His stomach was, basically, one huge bruise. It was dark purple, with blue tinged sides, that look pretty ugly. To help cover up the marks, Naruto wore a huge sweater, baggy pants, and a scarf that wrapped around his neck tightly. He had pulled on a cap to help shield his head and face.

The bell ringing seemed like screaming to Naruto.

The blond quickly picked up his bag, and, very gently, set it on his shoulder. He pulled down his cap lower to hide his abused face, and headed out to the crowded hallway to head to his 3rd period class.

**3****rd**** person POV – Sasuke**

Sasuke Uchiha was beyond nervous. He was downright terrified. He took the detour to his next class just in case he even caught sight of the blond. He knew it was cowardly, but meeting Naruto was just a little too much right now. Sure, the boy hadn't been in his 1st period, but that still left 6th and 7th. It was possible that Naruto was just skipping the classes Sasuke was in, but that was all the better. The Uchiha did _not _want to confront him today. Or ever, if it was possible.

_Coward. You're a coward. You're just going to run away from Uzumaki forever, then? _A voice hissed in the back of Sasuke's mind. He gritted his teeth, and decided to ignore the nagging voice. He knew it was right though. He _was_ a coward. Nothing but filthy, Uchiha trash.

The raven entered his class, and took his seat, breathing in slowly. He had to get things under control. He was a Uchiha. Uchiha's were not trash or cowards. They were the top company in Tokyo, and every day, they were getting closer to claiming the spot 'In the World'. Uchiha's were _strong_.

_Then why did you beat up Uzumaki? _Sasuke growled lowly at the voice. Like it knew anything.

As the day went on, the Uchiha got much more comfortable. That was until 6th period. The blond had walked in, head low, hands clutching his bag, and shoulders hunched. He went straight to his seat, and began to prepare for class, head always remaining low.

The sight of the boy made Sasuke guilt grow tenfold. He kept his eyes completely trained on the boy at all times, not even phasing when the teacher started up class. Naruto was writing furiously, yet Sasuke still couldn't see his face. The raven haired man frowned.

Something was wrong. Besides what happened yesterday. Sasuke took a deep breath, and came to his decision.

He was going to confront the blond.

_If you are ashamed to stand by your colors, you had better seek another flag. ~Author Unknown_

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Well, you see, I had some problems, involving relationships, friends, family, yada yada. It was a total crap fest. So, yea. I'm sorry that this chapter is so… I don't even know. It's just kind of… there. I guess it's not bad, but it's not the best. **

**Haha! NARU-ABUSE! It's totally awesome. I'm sorry for the OOC Sasuke, but, y'see, I tried to imagine him if he was in this kind of predictament, and this is how it came out. Sasuke's cool on the outside, but freaking out in the inside. Mhmm..**

**Anyways, thank you so much for the AMAZING review people. OH MY GODDDUHH~~~~~**

**-Attacks you all with rainbows, unicorns, and my total fagness- **

**I love you all~~~! I mean, 3 chapters, and I have 86 reviews? I looovvee youuu!~~~**

**-Gets shoved away, and stuffed into closet with my dejected rainbows and unicorns- **

**-Slides note under the door- Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloo~**

**I had insane writers block, and I just couldn't get over it. But these two songs got me over it. Ones called Crash by Sum 41 and the other is Bullet by Hollywood Undead. Warning though, the last on is kind of… disturbing.**

**Okay, now the warnings and stuff!**

**WARNING: Mention of abuse, violence, attempted suicide and other angsty-angst. **

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own Naruto. Please don't sue. I have no money.**

**ALSO: LISTEN TO THE SONG 'MY SKIN' BY NATALIE MERCHANT WHEN IT GETS TO THE THIRD PART, OKAY? IT MAKES IT ALL THE BETTER.**

_You were born an original. Don't die a copy. ~John Mason_

**Naruto's POV**

My hat that was meant to cover my swollen face was taken away by a teacher, so I had to keep my head low, hoping no one saw the bruises. It wasn't like anyone was going to ask what was wrong with me, or talk to me for any reason at that. I ghosted through the halls, hardly looking up to see where I was walking, not caring if I ran into someone. It'd always end the same; a snap to the face, and then of glob spit aimed at my shoes. I realized, with a frightening small amount of concern, that I had begun to expect these type of things from other people.

Usually, I had always had a slimmer of hope that someone, anyone, would try to help out or even talk to me without a mocking infatuation in their tone. But it hadn't happened yet. It _wouldn't _happen. I wondered dimly, that if I killed myself, would everything be better? Would anyone even care? Would I not have to feel pain, anguish, hate, sadness, or just disgust for myself? Would heaven be like that? Would I even be able to make it to heaven? _No, no one wants you, not even God._

I stared down at the paper that I had been previously copying notes from the board, but to my surprise, everything I had thought was in written words right there. It almost looked like a suicide note, if you thought about it long enough. _As if anyone would look long enough that's in possession of Uzumaki Naruto. _I really needed to stop thinking like that about myself.

But I just couldn't. It seemed that all I could ever think about myself was bad or self-hate thoughts that I had once doubted, but now seemed to be more truth than anything. I sighed, and dropped my head into my hands, immediately regretting it when I pressed down on a bruise. I could feel eyes on me, watching my every move, but I chose to ignore them, knowing exactly who they belonged to.

Because if I thought about it, all I wanted to do was kill myself over it.

**(Fact: Depression is the leading cause of suicides.)**

It was at the end of the day, and I was pulling everything out of my locker into my threadbare bag. I hadn't even attempted to go retrieve my hat from the teacher who had confiscated knowing all too well the outcome. Everyone was leaving, leaving the hallways emptier by the second. I sighed.

Luckly, no one had seen my face that had only gotten worse throughout the day. My eyes were swollen, the bags underneath a disgusting black-purplish color that dulled out my blue eyes. The bruise across my cheekbone had bloomed outwards, and now covered the entire side of his face. It made me all the more uglier than I really was.

Why couldn't I be at last remotely good looking? My hair was too bright, an disgusting banana yellow, my eyes the color of over washed shirt that had lost its color and now was pale and unbearable. My face was too chubby, my body was too thin, my hands were too small, and everything just didn't fit. And those _scars._ Those cursed scars that perfectly screamed out to everyone, 'Look, I'm disgusting and wretched!'.

I sighed, and closed my locker. I was really going to need some meds tonight. As I turned to leave, I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around eyes low, bangs shadowing my face as I stared at the perfectly polished shoes that were covering a certain raven's feet. I tightened my hand on my bag until the knuckles was drained of color.

"Look, Fa—Naruto. Naruto. Look, I-I'm sorry about what I did to you, and I was just hoping you held nothing against me."

Nothing against him? Nothing against him? _Nothing against him? I had everything against him!_

He had ruined my life! I had hoped school would save me from home, but everything was the same. Everywhere I went; Naruto Uzumaki would always be a victim and a lowlife. And it was all Sasuke Uchiha's fault.

Anger flared in my heart, and for the first time all day, I lifted my eyes to someone's eyes and let them see the damage that I had to endure all my life.

Sasuke's eyes widened, his mouth slipping open, and took a step back. "I-I didn't do that—"

"No, you didn't. My dad did it. But I wish bet you wish you could, huh? But you'd never hit me where it'd show. You care about your god damn reputation too much. But, let me tell you something Sasuke Uchiha, I don't give a damn about your reputation or who the hell your family is. And you know what? _I'm sick of all this shit."_ And then, I turned on my heel and strode out of the school, my mind set straight on a decision that I should be trembling about, yet felt eerily calm about.

And I left a wide-eyed Uchiha who could only whisper two words in my wake. "Your…dad?"

**(Fact: Over 25% of suicides are attempted my LGBTQ youth.)**

**(A/N: Start playing 'My Skin' by Natalie Merchant to start really getting the vibe going.)**

Naruto stared down at the small white pill bottle. He had bought another so it would be full for him. With calm fingers, he unscrewed the cap, and poured the pills onto his palm. Several spilled out onto the floor, but he didn't care about those. He was all eyes for the handful of pills that seemed to begging for him to down. The blonde boy licked his lips hesitantly for a second. What would his "parents" think when they found his body? They'd probably fret over themselves, terrified they'd be suspected of murder. But Naruto had planned for that to happen, so he decided leave a little note on his bed. He recalled the words that seemed to flow from him as if they had been there his whole life.

_I'm not going to wake up tomorrow. I'm not going to sleep tonight either. I'm leaving this world. I don't know where I'm going, but I doubt its heaven. I'm not going to school either. And I have a couple reasons why._

_I'm sick of being sick all of the time. I'm tired of being made fun of, ridiculed, taunted, teased, beaten, laughed at, and utterly humiliated. I've never done anything. I came here hoping that it would be different than that other place. But coming here made me realize, that, no matter where I went, it would always be the same. I was sealed to this fate of humiliation when I was born, and I just can't stand it. Maybe it's just one all cruel joke that somebody wanted to play on me to see how long I could stand it before I broke. But I'm broken now. I'm beyond broken. I'm shattered. My pieces are scattered and misshaped and lost. And I just can't seem to find all of the pieces._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did that made everyone hate me, I'm sorry I'm not good enough to be a son that parents want to keep and love and play with. I'm sorry that all I've ever done is drag people down and kept you from your goals. Maybe that's why people hate me so much: because all I ever do is keep your from what you want. But I'll be leaving now. I won't hold anyone down anymore. I hope all of you be happy; happy that I've left this world. _

_Y'know, I've always hoped someone would stop by, and ask, 'Are you okay?' Pretty hopeless, huh? All I ever wanted was someone to talk to me, just once, to ask me anything in this world. But not to make fun of me. But that's all I ever get and ever will get if I continue this life. So, I'd better make this better for everyone and leave. I hope all of you live happily, and I also hope, one day, you can all forgive me. Goodbye now._

_-Uzumaki Naruto_

He took a deep breath, and stared at the mirror for a moment. He really was pathetic. He let his eyes slide close for a moment, before he opened them again. _Here goes nothing…_

The small, broken blonde tilted his head back, and let the pills slide down his throat. He couldn't count how many there was. He just knew they were enough. He felt them settle in his stomach, and for a fleeting moment, he smiled. Naruto then turned and headed back to his bed, and lay down. He pulled on his favorite night cap that he rarely ever wore incase his 'parents' caught him with it. But it wouldn't matter now. He wasn't going to have to face them tomorrow or ever again.

A slow, rolling darkness came in; lulling the boy to a deep, ever sleep. The blonde boy stared up at his cracked ceiling. He felt tears roll down and his cheeks and couldn't help but smile crookedly. Even in death he was pathetic. And then he closed his eyes, and breathed out.

_**Do you remember the way?**_

_**The way that you touched me before…**_

_**All the trembling sweetness that I loved and adored.**_

_**Your face saving promises..**_

_**Whispered like prayers…**_

_**I don't need 'em.**_

**(Fact: 45% of children have contemplated suicide at a young age.)**

Sasuke couldn't get the blonde's words out of his head. They seemed to be on an forever loop, going around and around his brain. Sasuke had never thought the blonde would be treated like that at home. He had thought the blonde would have a family that he would be able run crying home to, unlike the raven himself. If he was found crying, he would be scolded for being so weak. It was another reason why the raven hated the blonde. But now, all Sasuke could feel was guilt. Guilt that was slowly beginning to drown his heart and stomach. He sighed, and dropped his head into his hands. There was one part Sasuke couldn't get out of his brain no matter how hard he tried though.

_I'm sick of all this shit._

And then Sasuke had an extremely bad feeling in this stomach that told him that the blond was doing something. Something that cause the raven's stomach to churn and toss, and not from the guilt. It was something else. Something else entirely. And Sasuke knew that he had to stop the blonde before it was too late.

_**I need the darkness**_

_**The sweetness**_

_**The sadness**_

_**The weakness…**_

_**Oh, I need this.**_

_**I need a lullaby.**_

_**A kiss goodnight.**_

_**Angel sweet love of my life.**_

_**Oh, I need this…**_

_It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for something you are not. ~Andre Gide_

_**-Crying into tissue- That really made me tear up! Especially Naru's letter! WHY? Why did I make this story so depressing? Ugh, I'm so terrible!**_

_**P-Please review! –Collapses into tears and sobs-**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone.. haha.**

**So sorry about the sudden halt of the updates. I had something happen to me that was very, very painful. I won't go into much detail, but it was probably the hardest thing I have ever had to go through, and the worst thing is that.. it's not over. But I won't abandon you guys. I already have the next chapter in the works, so expect another update soon. **

**Also, I wrote something that contains SMUT and includes SasuNaru. And maybe, maybe, it is linked to Bruises but is somewhere set in the future. It also has a little surprise and foreshadowing for my 'Bruises' readers. It's called 'Delayed Landing', and it's on my profile if you want to read it. :)  
**

**First the warnings.**

**WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF ALCOHOL, DRUGS, BLOOD, SUICIDE, AND ANNOYING BIG BROTHERS.**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN. –MEGA SAD FACE-**

**EDIT: Fixed the few problems. If anyone sees anything else, let me know~  
**

_Be what you are. This is the first step toward becoming better than you are. ~Julius Charles Hare_

* * *

Sasuke felt sick. It wasn't the average cold or anything pathological, but a deep, gut-twisting sickness. It was the type of nausea that makes you feel cold and sweaty stomach heave with acid. It meant something was wrong. Very, very wrong. It was the sign of a life being lost.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, breathing slowly, hoping it would past. But it didn't. Abruptly, a certain blonde-haired boy popped up in Sasuke's head. His blue eyes weren't muggy or closed off like they usually were. His blue eyes were dark and dangerous, violent emotions swirling in their watery depths. His lips were in a deep, troubling frown. His tan skin seemed almost-

The buzzing of a phone stumped his train of thought. Sasuke sighed, and flipped open his phone.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"Well, that's not a way to greet your dear older brother."

Sasuke wanted to groan. Great, now he had to deal with the weasel as well.

"What do you want?"

"Now, what made you think I need anything, little brother?"

Sasuke fought the urge to jump out the car in a random suicide attempt-

His stomach lurched, and Sasuke quickly clamped his hand over his mouth to keep his lunch from coming up. Naruto was suddenly crystal clear in his mind, but it wasn't the image before. This time he was shirtless, and covered in the most gruesome scars. Sasuke had learned once, in history, of how pirates used to torture their prisoners by dragging them under the hull and let the barnacles cut their flesh. They had called it "keelhauling" or something like that. And looking at Naruto's marred body; he looked as if he had been keelhauled. On several occasions.

But it was his facial expression that choked up Sasuke. It was the expression of a man that has given up anything, embracing death with open arms and a willing heart. And if death didn't come for him, he would go to it.

"—uke? Sasuke, are you alright?" No. He wasn't. Not until he checked on something.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"What?"

"Give me Naruto Uzumaki's address." Itachi snorted on the other end, inflaming Sasuke's rage.

"Why would I—"

"_Just do it."_ Sasuke was shocked at the amount of venom in his voice, and by the sound of it, so was Itachi. There was dead silence, then the sudden, curt clicking of a keyboard.

Itachi repeated the address to him, his words sharp and cold. Sasuke would have to apologize later, but not right now. He quickly called out the address to the driver, who turned the car around swiftly and headed towards the destination.

* * *

_The darkness. It was so sweet. It came towards him, embracing him like no one has ever done before. It promised to take care of him, to never let go. He would always be by its side, and it would always be by his side. It made promises that no one had ever said before. He could only label it as one thing. _

_His friend._

* * *

Sasuke leaped out of the car before it came to a full stop. He couldn't waste anymore time. It could cost a life. He didn't even pause when he approached the door, simply opening the unlocked door. He glanced down the dark hallway, observing the peeling paint and the floorboards that jutted misshapen from their original fixings. The stench of alcohol and drugs overrode Sasuke's senses and he buried his nose into his shirt, trying to get at least a little coverage. Sasuke hurried down the hallway, not even bothering to look into the beer littered kitchen and living room. He strode to the first doorway, flinging it open and finding not the desired blonde.

He cursed under his breath, and went to the next door. And the next. And the next, finding only a closet that was jam-packed with bongs and heroin tools. He curled his lips in disgust. Sasuke looked back and forth, trying to find anything else. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was just over-acting and there was nothing to worry about. Maybe—

A door. Set into the very end of the hall. It was stained with something and the paint and wood literally falling off. As Sasuke neared, he stared in shock. It was dried blood. Blood that had sunk into the wood, and stained it a dusty brown colour. The raven gulped down the bile that rose in his throat.

He turned the knob, flinching at the screeching sound as the door swung open. It was a basement. It was completely bare and dull, the darkness the only colouring to the pale grey. Sasuke slowly walked in, hoping that he could find the dobe. But at the same time, he didn't want to. Because what if he did? What if he did find the dobe, and it was too late? What was he going to do?

Sasuke turned-and froze. There, on something that couldn't even be called a bed, or even a mattress at that, laid an unmoving blonde. His tan skin pale in the lighting and his limbs looked almost broken. He suddenly didn't look like the kid who Sasuke tortured every day. Now he looked like a boy that had been pushed beyond his boundaries, a boy that had broken into a thousand little pieces, and all he had was himself to put the pieces together. He was all alone. All alone, and Sasuke sure as hell wasn't helping that.

Sasuke walked over to the unmoving blonde, staring down at him, unsure. What should he do, shake him awake? What was he going to say if the blonde did wake? Sasuke thought that just saying he had a hunch wouldn't really cut it. But then, what if the blonde _didn't _wake up? That thought sent a pang of terror through Sasuke's heart. He quickly schooled his emotions though. He was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's never felt terror.

It was now or never.

He placed a hand on the blonde's shoulders, and shook him gently.

* * *

_Everything was so peaceful here. The darkness entranced him. It was calling his name, softly. Then it suddenly turned urgent._

"_Naruto! Naruto, wake up, you dobe!"_

_But he didn't want to wake up. If he woke up, then… No one would need him. And the darkness needed him. Naruto liked being needed._

* * *

"I swear to God, if you don't wake up, I'll kill you, you dobe!"

The blonde still wasn't moving. Sasuke began to panic. He hurriedly placed his hands over Naruto's heart, and began to pump, trying to a set a rhythm. Then he leaned down, and captured the blonde's pale lips, blowing air in between them.

And blue eyes opened.

* * *

_We all wear masks, and the time comes when we cannot remove them without removing some of our own skin. ~André Berthiaume, __Contretemps_

**Thank you for reading everyone! The next chapter will be up soon! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Review, please! **


	7. Chapter 7

_"I Think; therefore I am." Rene Descartes_

When Naruto came to, he'd expected the dark, cracked ceiling above him. He knew the lines perfectly, spending countless, sleepless nights tracing over them again and again. So when he found himself looking into the smoldering eyes of one Sasuke Uchiha, he thought he reacted quite accordingly. If it meant snorting and uppercutting him out of reflex-_and maybe, just maybe, some payback-_, then yes, he acted well.

There was a loud thump and a disgruntled groan from the floor that Sasuke had probably landed. Naruto had to stifle a chuckle at the thought of the teme sprawled out on his floor, nose bleeding and groaning. Wait. _His _floor?

With a squeak, Naruto jerked up- and threw up. Luckily, he turned his head just in time to not get it over himself, and it his _slight _disappoint, Sasuke rolled out of the way. The blonde moaned, covering his swollen eyes with his hands. Everything was hurting. What the hell was wrong with him? His throat was swollen, his chest was aching and burning, and his eyes were stinging. Sure, he usually felt like crap, but not this bad.

"Naruto?" He slowly moved his fingers to peek over at Sasuke. He was crouched low, hands out and palms showing. He looked as if he was trying to coax a wild animal.

"The 'ell you doin' 'ere?" Why couldn't he talk right? Naruto tried to speak clearer, but his tongue kept reacting too slowly and getting in the way. He cleared his throat, wincing as the action hurt him even more.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke was right there. Like _right there. _Naruto could feel his breath on his cheek. Hadn't this guy ever heard of a personal bubble? Oh, of course he hadn't. Because when it came to him, everyone wanted him pressed up against them. Naruto fought back a gag at the thought of Sasuke pressed up against _him. _

"'m 'right. Wha' are you doin?" At least he go two words out that sounded slightly coherent.

"You... you weren't breathing," Sasuke spoke quietly, eyes averted.

Naruto stared at him confused. Not breathing? What, he had just been sleeping? Right? And then it all came back to him, the pills, the loneliness, the horrible thoughts, the sweet, accepting darkness. His heart picked up, racing in his chest weakly. He'd _died. Died!_ He had stopped breathing, thinking, feeling, seeing, tasting, _hurting. _And of course, Sasuke, the damn bastard, had to ruin everything!

With a growl, Naruto lunged at Sasuke, the effort weak, but it surprised Sasuke nonetheless. They both ended up on the ground, narrowly missing the vomit on the floor. The blonde slammed his fist against Sasuke's chest, tears welling up in his blue eyes.

"You ruin everything! _Everything!"_ He was trying the best to yell with his hoarse voice. His body hurt horribly from the movement, but he couldn't let that show.

"What? Last time I checked, I saved you! You weren't breathing!"

"Yeah! And it was _great. _I was _dead. And I was happy!"_ And then the tears were coming and they weren't stopping. He sobbed, broken and drained. Sasuke looked taken back, shocked. Surely he had known that this day would come. Everyone knew that this day would come. One day the blue-eyed boy would break and there would be no one there to fix him.

"Why?" It was so soft and quiet that Naruto almost thought Sasuke hadn't spoken. He met the dark eyes angrily.

"Why not? No one likes me, no one wants, I'm just a loser, a fag, an idiot, I'm ugly, I'm stupid, I'm nothing."

"You aren't..." What was Sasuke supposed to say? You aren't any of those things? How could say those things without knowing about the dobe first. But then again, with a sense of guilt, he had made a judgement about Naruto without even speaking to him first. He was the reason Naruto was a living hell. Dammit, why did Sasuke always somehow screw everything up?

"Why did you save me?" Naruto stared down at his hands knotted in Sasuke's shirt.

"Why not?" There it was again, that cocky smirk on the raven's face. But this time, it didn't seem as threatening or promising pain and hurt. It was something different and strange. Naruto couldn't tell if he liked it or wanted to punch it off of the perfect face.

"How did you even find me?" Naruto croaked, lessening his grip a little. Sasuke looked comfortable enough with a skinny blonde sitting on his chest.

"Intuition? I'm _joking, _Jesus, calm down. My big brother. Itachi. He, uh, looked up your address." Naruto noticed the slight grimace at the work brother.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Don't believe me?"

"No."

Sasuke stared at him taken aback. The answer was so genuine and straight forward his heart hesitated in his chest. He deserved it. He knew it. But being the asshole he was, he wouldn't admit it. Sometimes, Sasuke really hated himself.

"Your house.. It's trashed. Your parents-"

"They _aren't _my parents," Naruto snapped, blue eyes flashing. Sasuke never really noticed this before, but he had really beautiful eyes. "They're my foster registered guardians."

Slowly Sasuke nodded. He understood. For once, maybe, they had something in common.

"Look, I'm really tired and I just want to sleep. Could you just leave or something?"

"Nope."

"_What?_"

Sasuke sighed. "I said no. I'm not leaving because you could just go back to trying to kill yourself or something." Wow, he was a huge dick. Like, not in the flattering kind of way. Like a really, rude dick.

Naruto growled-_wowthatwaskindofcute-_ and huffed. "Since when do you care if I live or die?"

Sasuke stopped. When did he start caring whether the dobe wanted to put a bullet in his brain or swallow a handful of pills? Why did he suddenly involve himself in something that he had no reason to? What was he even going to gain of saving the dobe? Naruto was a nobody, everyone knew that, hell, even the blonde himself knew. So why did he care?

_I don't. _He wanted to say that. Say that and hurt the blonde all over again and destroy everything. But he didn't mean it. He tried to say it, open his mouth, but he couldn't. Not with those cobalt eyes staring at him. 90% of the time Sasuke spewed lies and promises and words he never meant or would ever mean, but why couldn't he do it now? Damn this dobe. Damn him for his blue eyes and whiskered cheeks and broken personality.

Naruto was still waiting for an answer. His hands had gone slack on Sasuke's shirt. The raven became very aware of how the blonde was positioned on him, sitting on his stomach-_closetohiscrotch-_ and hands pressed against his chest.

This idiot was going to be the death of him someday.

If he could convince him to live that is.


	8. Chapter 8

To say the situation was awkward was an understatement.

Sasuke kept his eyes glued to the whirling landscape through his window, chin propped up on his hand. Naruto sat to his left, pressed up against the car door as if a cornered fox. The only noise was the muffled wind and shifting of leather as Itachi readjusted himself up front.

No words had been exchanged when Sasuke had led Naruto the purring black car still parked in front of the house, his hand firmly wrapped around the blonde's bony elbow. _Why was he so skinny?_ Sasuke had wondered, but then remembered the trashed interior of Naruto's so-called home and shuddered. The blonde refused to let Sasuke open the door for him and slapped his hand away when he attempted to lower the blonde onto the ebony seat. He had caught Itachi's eye in the side mirror as he stood up, and then rounded around to his side.

Naruto hadn't asked where he was going, or who was all in the car. He just stared stubbornly out of the tinted window, arms wrapped around his middle. Sasuke had first tried to face forward, but with Itachi's constant and annoying glances in the rearview mirror, he took to mirroring Naruto.

When the pulled up to local hospital, Sasuke wasn't the least surprised by the blonde's sharp comment of, "What are we doing here?"

"I believe it's an appropriate action to take someone to the hospital after they attempted to kill themselves, don't you agree?" Itachi nonchalantly replied, holding his hand for the driver to stop at the front doors.

Naruto tensed, his collarbones sticking farther out as he rolled his shoulders in on himself. Sasuke also winced at the blunt comment. It appeared being a dick was in the Uchiha blood.

Sasuke opened his car door, faltering slightly when he saw Naruto slowly removing himself also, leaning heavily on the door for support. As Sasuke observed him, he realized just how horrible the blonde looked. His eyes were sunken and framed by black smudges and lined with redness. His gaunt cheeks casted an almost eerie shadow across his scarred face, only the more prominent with his sharply pale complexion. He looked like the spitting image of death.

Itachi strolled ahead as they entered the hospital, immediately seeking out a nurse. Sasuke walked slowly for Naruto, who seemed to be having trouble walking on his own. Sweat was curling fair hair against the nape of his neck. Sasuke held out his hand to hold onto Naruto's elbow like he once did, but was quickly rejected with a sharp slap and a livid glare. The raven stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

The nurse accompanied with Itachi hurried to Naruto's side, asking him standard questions about mediocre facts, such as his age, name, address. Sasuke caught on to the bitterness the blonde uttered as he reported the last one. And if coming from nowhere, a man with a wheelchair appeared by the nurse.

"If you'll please be seated, we'll take you up to your room."  
The last thing Sasuke saw of the blonde that day was the back of his scruffy head and the tense curl of his shoulders.

* * *

Sasuke could only guess that at least two hours had passed by.

"How'd you know?"

"Know what?" Sasuke glanced over at his brother, fiddling with a loose string on the inside of his jacket pocket.

"Know the kid was going to down a dozen pills."

Again, Sasuke winced at Itachi's bluntness. Jesus, was that how he sounded himself?

"Dunno. Just did."

"Did you get a soft tingly feeling in your stomach? Did your heart tell you? Maybe you—"

"_Itachi."_

The older raven sat back, arms crossing his chest, raising a stark eyebrow. "I'm just curious. You sure are sassy when it comes to that blonde."

With an exasperated sigh, Sasuke rubbed his throbbing brow.

Itachi settled back into his seat with a satisfied grin.

Sasuke was about to snap at his brother to wipe that shit eating smirk off his face when the same nurse that had wheeled Naruto away appeared in the doorway of the waiting room.

"Excuse me, but you may see him now."

There was no more use in prodding Sasuke forward as he bolted from the uncomfortable plastic seat and kept stride with the nurse as she led him as well as his brother to the blonde's room. Once they reached the white door, however, the younger raven faltered, stopping before he opened the door.

Was it his right to visit the blonde? Sure, he had saved him but what exactly had he saved him from? Maybe Naruto hated him even more. He had wanted to be dead, and Sasuke had ruined that.

"You ruin everything! _Everything"!_

What did those words mean? He had ruined everything? He couldn't have – could he? He was just a stupid kid with a stupid social ego. How could he have done something so permanently damaging to the blonde that would make him want to kill himself? Sasuke flinched to himself when he had more than one answer to that question.

"We don't have to see him. We could just head home now and let the authorities take care of him." Itachi softly spoke behind him.

Yes, Sasuke could do that. He could pass the troublesome blonde onto someone else, let them deal with the drama that came with him. Let them deal with those dark half-moon bags that sat heavily under those stunning blue eyes. He was an Uchiha. He didn't have to deal with such lowly matters as the blonde. But, why, dammit, did he feel so guilty then? Why did he feel the guilt within him, a heavy ball teetering at the bottom of his stomach. Why did his heart jerk at the thought of walking away from the door labeled 203? Was it because he was the probable cause of this entire mess? But then again, he couldn't be sure. From what Sasuke had seen on the inside of Naruto's house, he had more problems than just school.

Damn this blonde.

Damn him and his pale skin and gaunt cheeks.

Damn him for his hunching shoulders and hollow collarbones.

Damn him for his heartbroken eyes and whiskered cheeks.

With a flash of courage, Sasuke yanked open the door, stepping inside of the brilliantly lit room.

Naruto was lying under several blankets, head lolled to the side and eyes closed tightly. Several machines beeped beside him as well as some wires disappeared underneath the covers. He looked slightly better. A pink dust covered his cheeks and his eyes didn't look so sunken anymore.

"We had to pump him to get the meds out," the nurse said quietly, pulling out another chair. "Would you like to sit and wait for him to wake up?"

Would he? Did he have a right to?

"Yes. Yes I would like to," Sasuke replied, taking a heavy seat beside the damned blonde, and leaning back.

He would wait.

* * *

I'm terribly sorry about my horrendous absence. I don't know if many of you have checked my profile but I have been battling cancer for the last couple (2?) years and I have been under intensive care, but as of late, I have been MUCH better and from current test results, I hopefully will continue to do so. Again, I'm so sorry. I don't think I can say that enough. Thank you all for waiting.


End file.
